


Danger

by Livilinda06



Series: Danger [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livilinda06/pseuds/Livilinda06
Summary: Hi, Sorry if this ff is confusing, I've never been a very good writer or have been good at English. There may be things that I forgot to tell you and If you see any mistakes please tell me in the comments, Thanks
Series: Danger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549228





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Sorry if this ff is confusing, I've never been a very good writer or have been good at English. There may be things that I forgot to tell you and If you see any mistakes please tell me in the comments, Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this ff is all fictional and the events may not be true.
> 
> You can use your real name, nickname or whatever name you want.
> 
> Keywords to remember
> 
> Y/F/N= Your Full Name  
Y/N= Your first name  
POV= Point Of View

Character Bio:

Name: Y/F/N

Age: 15

Gender: Female (straight)

Blood type: AB-

Birthday: May 8

IQ level: 152.8

Parents: Missing

Siblings: Unknown

BFFS: Blackpink (Jisoo, Rosé, Jennie and Lisa)

Personality: Unique

Would be described by her friends as: Intelligent, pretty, kind, warm, fun, caring, loyal, trustworthy and tends to hide everything behind a cold demeanour 

Occupation: Middle school 1oth grade student (skipped a year), Undercover secret agent, K-pop Idol

Hobbies: Arts and crafts, Baking, singing, rapping and dancing

Dislikes: Playboys, boys in general, gum under desks.

Likes: Blackpink, reading, arts and crafts, music, dance, fashion, K-pop, rainy spring days, nature.

Agent number: 8

Dere: Kuudere (If you watch anime you would understand what this means)


	2. Chapter 1

Y/n POV

I jumped from the top of the skyscraper catching myself on a beam of another and from that one swinging and landing on top of a much smaller scraper. I paused, checking to make sure no one was watching. I put my arms around a pole and slid down, making as little noise as possible, I reached the ground and landed softly, barely making a sound. 

???: *clapping* That’s my girl!!! Another mission accomplished!

Y/n: Thanks Lisa, you too. Where are the rest of the girls?

Lisa: They should be back soon.

???: Hey you two!!

Y/n: *turning around* Hey Jennie! Good job on the mission today!

Jennie: Thanks! Jisoo and Rosé are coming soon.

Y/n: Ok, We should probably get out of the open first!

???: No, need. We’re here already!

Lisa: Jisoo, Rosé, You guys are late!

Rosé: Sorry we got caught up in a fight and had to catch the troublemakers.

Jisoo: We should go get a drink first. I’m thirsty after all this running and jumping around.

Y/n: What are we waiting for. Let’s go!

After a few minutes, we arrived at Starbucks, our favourite place to hang out and chill. We chose a table and sat down.

Y/n: I’ll go with Lisa eonni and order for the group. Don’t worry I know what you guys want. 

The group nodded. I walked up to the counter.

Y/n: Hi, can I get two Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccinos, one Iced Caramel Macchiato, an Iced Lemon Passion tea, and a Strawberries and Creme Frappuccino.

Lisa and I collected our orders and walked back to our table.

Y/n: Double Choc Chip Frappuccinos for Jennie and Rosé eonni, Iced Lemon Passion Tea for Jisoo eonni, an Iced Caramel Macchiato for Lisa eonni, and a Strawberries and Creme Frappuccino for me.

Jisoo: Wah… You really know us well!

I smiled, after hanging out with them for such a long time. I probably knew them better than they did themselves. After having a chat about the previous mission and exchanging information, we went our separate ways home. It was already quite late when I got home, I quickly cooked a light dinner and went to bed. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant school.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are new students in the school, will you make new friends or new enemies?

Time: 7:30 

*Ring, ring* *smash*

Y/n: Oops.

I accidentally swiped my alarm clock off the bedside table and it fell on the floor, shattered. Meh, who cares, I’ve got another one. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom, walked over to the sink drowsily, turned on the tap and splashed cold water onto myself. Feeling a bit more awake, I went over my morning routine and changed into a casual outfit. I went downstairs and made myself cereal for breakfast. After finishing breakfast, it was already 8:30, time to go to school. Even though I had a driver from Agentex to take me places, I normally walked to school, that way I could keep fit and keep my identity as an agent safer.

At school, I have adapted an image of being a cold and savage nerd. But the thing was, I was pretty, and all the boys wanted to date me, but I had no intentions of being friends with them, let alone being their girlfriend. Besides, most of the boys at my school were playboys and I HATE playboys.

After 10 minutes of walking, I arrived at school. When I entered the building everyone kept looking at me, it was normal. The boys started flirting and the girls just whispered quite loudly. Of course, I just ignored everyone. But after a few seconds, the girls started screaming. I turned to look and saw Got7 walking in through the door. They are some of the boys in the school who weren't playboys and were actually nice, but then, I wasn't interested in any of them, or love for that matter. Suddenly, I was interrupted from my thoughts.

Lisa: Morning Y/n!

I turned around again, to see the girls standing across from my locker.

Y/n: Hey.

*School bell rings*

Jisoo: Come on girls! Our first class is music.

Jennie: Yay! We’ve got to hurry! Don’t want to be late, do we?

We arrived just in time to the teacher calling our names on the roll.

Ms Wang (music teacher): Right, everyone is here, perfect! We have a new student with us today. Can you please introduce yourself?

I looked to where Ms Wang was gesturing to. I saw a boy stand up. He looked hot, but he was probably like most of the boys in the school, a playboy.

???: Hi, I’m Jungkook, My hyungs and I are new here and I hope we can all be friends!

As if that’s going to happen, I thought.

Jungkook POV

I stood up and introduced myself to the class, A girl at the back of the class caught my eye, we made direct eye contact for a moment before the teacher told me to sit back down again. Even though it was only for a moment, I thought we had this, connection or something. I just felt like I knew her from somewhere.

Y/n POV

He looked at me and my heart started beating faster. When we made eye contact I felt this really weird sensation of knowing him from somewhere. But I didn’t have time to think about it right now, Ms Wang was talking to us.

Ms Wang: Today we will be practising theory, at the end of the class, I will put you into groups of four to work on a presentation explaining the structure and elements of any song you choose. 

After class, we went over to our lockers to collect materials for our next class, Art. I grabbed my art supplies and walked over to Blackpink.

Y/n: Who did you guys get in your group for the project?

Jisoo: I got Mina and JB.

Jennie: Lucky~ I got Nayeon and this random guy called Dae-Sik, I didn’t even know we had someone called that in our class!

Rosé: Yah Jennie! Don’t talk like that, he might hear you! I’ve got Bam Bam and Mark, so I’m cool.

Lisa: I got Chaeyoung and Young-Jae.

Y/n: Cool

Lisa: Who did you get?

Y/n: Umm…. I got Jackson and the new guy…...I think his name was Jungkook or something.

Jisoo: Noice.

Jennie: We have to go to class now.

Y/n: You guys go ahead, I forgot to grab my sketch pencils from my locker.

Rosé: Ok, we’ll save a seat for you.

Y/n: Thanks.

They walked off and I opened my locker, grabbing the pencils. I closed the locker with a slam and ran to catch up with the rest of the group. I quickly rounded a corner only to crash into someone’s chest. I fell with a thump.

Y/n: Oof.

???: Oh my, I’m so sorry. *holding a hand out to help you*

Y/n: *coldly* It’s fine.*ignoring the hand and getting up by myself*

???: Could you help me? I’m kinda new here and I’m lost. I need to find classroom W5.

Y/n: *cold tone* Oh, are you one of Jungkooks hyungs?

???: Oh, yes. Seems like you met him already. I’m Taehyung.

Y/n: *still using the cold tone* Y/n. I’m going to W4, it’s right next to W5, so if you don’t want to wander around aimlessly, it would be wise to follow me. 

Taehyung: Thanks.

We walked for a while and arrived in front of the classrooms.

Y/n: Here.

Taehyung: Thanks again for your help.

Y/n: Bye.

Taehyung: Ok, see ya.

*Time skip Lunchtime*

Jisoo: Yah y/n, why aren’t you eating?

Y/n: ….

Lisa: Why do you keep staring at the new guy?

Y/n: *startled* Huh? I-I wasn’t staring.

Jennie: You most definitely was.

Y/n: Yah…. Just stop.

Rosé: so why were you looking at him?

Y/n: I don’t know…...It’s weird…... I just feel this connection between us, like we’ve known each other our whole life.

Lisa: You know what? You guys kinda look alike.

Y/n: WHAT~???!!!!

*Blackpink nodding*

I heard a voice behind me

???: Hey Nerd!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend or enemy?

I turned around to look and saw IRENE

Y/n:*coldly* What do you want?

Irene: Seems like someone needs to cool off.

Suddenly a shock of cold hit me like an iceberg. I screamed. I was drenched.

Y/n: Ugh… Back off, Irene!

I stormed past her to my locker, grabbed a new set of clothes and went to the bathroom to change. All the while fuming about Irene.

End of Y/n POV

Jungkook POV

I was sitting with my hyungs in the cafeteria.

Jungkook: Hyungs, I met a girl called Y/n today, she’s my seatmate.

Taehyung: Hey, I also met a girl named y/n.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. We turned to look and saw a girl, drenched and fuming at another girl. She suddenly turned around and stormed off. The other girl was holding an empty cup and had a wide smirk plastered on her face.

Jungkook: Hey, That’s y/n!! I’m going to check on her!

Taehyung: Ok, just be careful Junkook.

Jungkook: I will.

I entered the hallway expecting to see y/n, but she wasn’t there. Just then I saw Irene walking into the girl’s bathroom. 

End of Jungkook POV

Y/n POV

I had already changed and was touching up on my makeup, which had been ruined by the water. I heard the door open and shut again. I ignored it.

???: What’s up nerd!!

I turned around and saw Irene standing by the doorway smirking at me.

Y/n: Why do you need to know? It’s not like you care anyway.

Irene: Shut up nerd!

Y/n: What have I done to you?! We used to be the best of friends!

Irene: I said SHUT UP!

She grabbed my hair and pushed me, slamming me against the wall. I gasped as the impact knocked the air out of my lungs. Irene started to kick me in my stomach. I couldn’t fight back or block because she had pinned my hands behind my back. She then pulled me by my waist and half threw, half pushed me into the sink. Slamming my back against it. I felt dizzy, after a few moments, everything went black.

End of Y/n POV

Jungkook POV

I stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Irene to come out when I heard some strange noises. I got anxious. What was happening in there? I looked around, making sure there was nobody looking. Luckily the hallway was empty. I darted into the bathroom and was met by a horrible scene. I saw y/n, on the ground, covered in bruises. She had cuts in several places and was barely awake. Her shoulders suddenly slumped and she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

Jungkook POV 

I rushed over to Irene and held her down, preventing her from hurting y/n any further. I quickly whipped my cell phone out and texted Jin Hyung.

Jungkook*text*: Hyung! Come to the girl’s bathroom quickly, I need your help!

Jin*text*: We’re coming!

After a few minutes, My hyungs came in, shocked at the jaw-dropping scene that laid before them, y/n was still unconscious on the floor and I was sitting on top of a struggling Irene.

End of Jungkook POV

Third-person POV

Taehyung rushed over to y/n and picked her up, bridal style. J-hope, Jin and Jimin went over to help Taehyung while the rest helped Jungkook hold Irene down. Taehyung quickly carried y/n to the health centre and laid her gently on the bed. Jimin went to find the first aid kit and gave it to Jin. He treated y/n wounds and Taehyung went to find a teacher or the school nurse.

End of Third-person POV

Jin POV  
As I was treating the girl’s wounds I found scars on her legs and arms, there was also a bullet wound on her thigh.

Jin: Hyungs, Look!

Jimin and J-hope peered over my shoulder to see.

Jimin: OMG!!!

J-hope: What has happened to her.

The wound looked quite fresh and was still healing. I gently touched it, y/n flinched and groaned in her sleep. I quickly put some ointment on it to help the wound heal.

This girl is definitely hiding something.

End of Jin POV

Y/n POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. Where was I? Why was I so sore? I moved my leg a little and screamed as the pain shot through me. I looked up and saw Taehyung and 3 other dudes rushing in.

???: What’s wrong?!!

Y/n: Nothing, I’m fine! *I lied*

Taehyung: Are you sure? You didn’t seem fine a minute ago.

Y/n: I SAID I’M FINE!

???: Wow… calm down! 

Y/n: Sorry…

???: It’s ok. I’m Jin By the way, and this is J-hope, Jimin and I think you’ve already met Taehyung.

Y/n: Yeah, I have.

I started to get off the bed.

Jin: Yah, you can’t get out yet!

Y/n: I already told you, I’m fine!

Jimin: Look, if Jin isn’t convinced that you’re fine, you won’t be going anywhere.

Y/n: Well… I DON’T CARE!!! I’m leaving whether you like it or not. SO MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!!!

Jin: Fine, suit yourself.

I got up from the bed but immediately regretted that decision. I fell onto the floor, clutching my thigh. The pain was almost unbearable. I groaned.

Jin: You ok? I told you, you couldn’t get out yet.

Y/n: Don’t touch me, I can get up myself.

J-hope: Oh come on now, don’t be so stubborn.

Y/n: I’m not being stubborn!

Taehyung suddenly swooped me up, carried me bridal style and laid me back onto the bed. I tried to break free from his grip, but my leg was in agony.

End of Y/n POV

Taehyung POV

I am so fed up with this girl. She obviously needed help but she’s too stubborn to accept it! Ughh… I’ve had enough. I quickly swept her off the ground and laid her on the bed. She let out another one of her piercing screams and fainted... again.

Aish, this girl.

End of Taehyung POV

Jungkook POV

After Taehyung, J-hope, Jin and Jimin took y/n to the health centre, Suga, RM and I brought Irene over to the principal office. We explained what happened and left her there.

Jungkook: I’m going to check on y/n.

RM: We’re coming too.

We walked towards the health centre and saw the rest of the members outside, waiting. 

Jungkook: Where is y/n.

Jimin: Inside, She’s resting.

Jungkook: Ok, I’m just going to take a little look.

Jin: Don’t wake her up!

I quietly crept in the room and approached the bed, it was closed off by a curtain that ran on rails along the ceiling. I pulled the curtain apart and saw… NO ONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's y/n hiding?
> 
> Does Jin even know how to do first aid?
> 
> Why are the boys so concerned?
> 
> What will Taehyung think of you?
> 
> Am I turning crazy now?
> 
> Probably, since I wrote this at freaking 2 AM !!!!!
> 
> Anyway, You'll find out next time I post!
> 
> If I ever do.


End file.
